


With Nothing on My Lips

by wynter123321



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynter123321/pseuds/wynter123321
Summary: The cowboy is outgunned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> lyrics are from Hallelujah by Leonard Cohen.

Jesse looks up past the hellfire muzzle aimed point-blank at his head, into the black holes of the assailant’s mask. He knows it’s Gabriel or at least what used to be Gabriel. He’s not sure if it is anymore. Jesse laughs, short and defeated. The sound bubbles the blood in his throat, spraying it onto his lips. Something about being killed by the same man he would have given his life for without a second thought so many years ago is funny to Jesse. Like it completes some bitter circle of bad life choices. A cowboy getting outgunned at every step of his life. He’s got nowhere to run to now. 

The masked face tilts in a question without speaking. The ghost’s clawed finger tightens on the trigger, but doesn’t pull it. It’s almost like he’s expecting Jesse to say something; maybe beg for his life, or plead forgiveness. Jesse can’t think of anything to say. For once the cowboy is silent.

He remembers when the ghost was still a man. A small memory of a good moment. For a second he wonders if this is what people mean by seeing their life flash before their eyes. Gabriel smiles at him and his lips part. He can still picture every movement and the warm voice that flows out. Gabriel liked to sing along to music when they were alone. _I heard there was a secret chord that David played and it pleased the lord,_ Jesse laid his cards out on the table, cockier than he should have been. A losing hand. _But you don’t really care for music do you?_ Jesse leans his head against the gun, but doesn’t break eye contact. Part of him hopes he’s better at bluffing than he used to be. He steadies himself and his voice. Maybe it’ll get through to him. _There’s a blaze of light in every word_

“A-and even though it all-” He hacks up more blood onto his chin. “Went wrong,” The grip on the trigger loosens. Jesse straightens up as best he can with the gun against his head. “I’ll stand before the lord of song. With nothing on my lips , but-” A shot rings out. A last thought crosses his mind. He never was a good gambler.

_Hallelujah_


End file.
